


The Designer Prince

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Sorry, I couldn't hear you over my Mouawad purse and Stuart Weitzman heels."From the ripe age of seven, Velvet knew that she no longer had the freedom to choose the person that would be waiting for her at the altar. She knew that she no longer had the option of falling in love with someone else for her future has already been decided. And she was perfectly fine with that. Knowing her parents went through the same thing left a spark of hope in her. Hope that maybe, just maybe, she'd be lucky enough to fall deeply for the person she was arranged with. After all, if it was her father that made the decision, then she expected no less than a prince charming ready to sweep her off her feet.But boy, was she wrong.





	1. i. a proposal i can get behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This idea came off the top of my head at 2:16 am while i eat trail mix, playing mario kart 7 without pants, so please enjoy. But before anything, a few notes. First, admittedly this plot is not original. Arranged marriage plots have been done over and over, but Crosshares needs some love so here we go. Second, this is basically a modern millionares au set in remnant. Next, since the leaked page of After The Fall reveals that Velvet and Coco are from Vacuo, most of the story will be set there. And lastly, since their parents are left unnamed, then I looked up names on google that felt appropriate. With that in mind, enjoy!

“Think about it Cessair. This proposal benefits both our companies in the long run.” A man was comfortably sat on the fine leather couch, a cup of tea between his sharp and pointed fingers. He takes a dainty sip, hissing softly at the burning temperature of the beverage, before settling the cup down onto its coaster. “Beneficial or not, I would strongly prefer to allow my children to choose their own children, Teivel.” The man sitting opposite him, Cessair, replied. His eyebrow quirked, a sign that he entertained the idea his partner had proposed, but he has yet to approve of it.

 

“Cessair, think about it. If we proceed with this, our companies will merge!” He then stands up, straightening his suit whilst prancing towards the massive glass window. He points to the outside. The streets, the buildings, the city. “We’re millionaires Cessair, we have the money! The power! And what more if our forces combined,” He pauses, hands tucked to his back, eyes scanning the buildings and the sky.  “We can rule this city, Cessair. Even more, we can rule Vacuo. And we can keep taking over businesses and make our way into Vale, Mistral, and even Atlas. We can rule Remnant.” He then turns to the chestnut haired, suit clad gentleman before him, and holds out his hand.

 

His hazel eyes glistened in pure persuasion, mischief, ambition, and so many wonders that left Cessair curious. Curious to what his business partner has proposed. Curious about his ideas, his methods, his power, and so much more. Those eyes showed, yet hid so much. So much that they left the stoic businessman wanting to uncover all that they hide.

 

Cessair knew how big of an opportunity this was. How big of a boost this was to his business, to his family, to his reputation. He was a businessman, an entrepreneur, and so much more. But by no means was he an idiot. He was no authoritarian parent, but thinking back to his wife, it all worked out for the two of them. Their forceful marriage was a diamond in the rough, and now they we’re living happily and deeply in love. Maybe that’s how it would all turn out for Velvet too.

 

With a deep breath, and a set mind, his palm makes contact with Teivel Adel’s. The decision was made.

 

As the clock struck seven, Cessair had opened the massive doors of their mansion and was greeted by the sight of his little Velvet san on his wife’s lap as she read to her. Their little bunny of a daughter giggled as the woman he loved laughed along and pointed to the images on the story book little Velvet held. It was an adorable sight to Cessair, this was his family. The family he built and kept stable, the family he would go to the ends of the Earth for, the family that he loved more than himself. His heart could only swell in joy and pride as he stood by the doorway. Happy, albeit tired.

 

He removes his blazer and tosses it to the servant stood by the entrance. He then loosens his tie, sneakily approaching the two. He moved quietly, tip toeing his way toward the two. He comes up to his wife from behind, grinning brightly at the satisfaction of remaining undetected. With great speed, his hands move to cover her eyes, and the classy young woman jumps startled. Velvet turns around, her face contorting from confusion to pure adoration at the sight of her father.

 

“Papa!” The small bunny exclaims, eyes crinkling in joy as her lips molded into a bright, eye catching smile. Her arms shot up, a non vocal request to be picked up and cradled in her father’s arms. Cessair smiles, releasing his wife and swiftly picking up his little girl from her lap.

 

“How was school today little girl?” He pets his little girl’s bunny ears in endearment smiling all the while.

 

“Why don’t you tell daddy what you did in school today, Vel?” His wife, Vivienne, smiles happily as she pecks her husband on the cheek. “Oh? What did you do today, princess?” He playfully blows on her right bunny ear causing little Velvet to giggle childishly at the weird sensation.

 

“I saved a squirrel today!” She grins in pure triumph, incredibly proud of herself. “What a good girl you are! And for that, how about we ask the chef to prepare carrot soup for tonight?” Cessair sets Velvet down onto the ground again, ruffling her hair all the while. “We can have carrot soup tonight?” Velvet’s eyes twinkled, they twinkled brighter than the night sky. They twinkled oh so brightly that both parents could only grin back affectionately. She was quite an adorable little girl.

 

“Yep, now go run to the kitchen and tell the chef!” Velvet nods, determination present in her twinkling chocolate orbs. Cessair, despite how much he wanted to enjoy this brief moment, winced on the inside. Would her eyes twinkle all the same once he breaks the news of the agreement he made with Teivel? Would she still appreciate him as her papa?

 

“Something’s bothering you isn’t there, love?” Cessair didn’t realize it but it appears he had zoned out, only coming back to reality once he feels Vivienne’s soft hand caressing his cheek. Her eyes held concern for him. They held such caring emotions directed toward him, so much so that he feels guilty to have formed such and agreement without coming to her first. With a deep sigh, he wraps his arms around her, head buried into her right shoulder. Within less than a second, Vivienne wraps her arms around him just as tightly, one around his torso while the other raking through his hair.

 

“I’m scared Vivienne. I made a decision today that Velvet might hate me for.” He wanted to cry in fear. He wanted to cry in anger that he let Teivel’s temptations get to his head. He could no longer take back his agreement for he knew that the Adels would hunt down his family. “She could not ever hate you love. Do you plan to tell her at dinner?” She comforts him, only receiving a nod in response. “Don’t worry. Vel could never hate you.” They release each other, now making their way into the dining area to avoid leaving their little girl waiting.


	2. ii. all that matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to break the news to the little bun.

"Papa, why are you so stiff?" Cessair flinches at the question. Was his worry so noticeable that even his little girl noticed? Velvet had taken off all attention from her soup and was instead staring intently into his eyes, pout quite expressive of her current emotion. “Are you having business problems again?” She asks again, concern so pure and genuine that the two adults sat on the large mahogany dining table could only wish to preserve that pure gentleness and innocence in her eyes.

 

Cessair could feel his heart race, palms sweat, and throat going dry despite the meal he was having. Velvet was a little girl, a little girl so young, pure, and innocent. The thought that his daughter was so young practically multiplied the guilt he felt in his heart. He could only pray that she would still call him papa as innocently and lovingly as she did this very moment.

 

“Vel, come here love.” Vivienne smiles, ushering her daughter to come forward and sit onto her lap. Dropping her spoon, the little bunny skips over to where her mother was sat. “What is it Mama?” She asks, now sitting comfortably on her mother’s lap. Cessair felt that this was an appropriate time to break the big news to the two most important people in his life, and so, he pulls his beautiful rustic dining chair closer to where the two were. Taking the hint, Vivienne turns so that she and Velvet faced her husband directly.

 

“You see Vel, today papa made a big decision.” He starts, eyes tracing their way from his wife’s eyes to their daughter on her lap. “A big decision?” The little bun’s head was tilted at a slight angle as she repeated her father’s words. “Yes Vel, a very big one. But before I tell you what it is, can you promise me one thing?” He asks the young girl sincerely. “A promise? Sure!” Her eyes crinkled as her lips shaped into a bright childish grin. 

 

“Can you promise me that you will never hate papa?” Cessair take both of Velvet’s hands into his, lifts them to his lips, then kissing the little knuckles gently. It was as if an indirect way of begging her. Begging her not to ever hate her papa. 

 

Velvet pulls her hands back, a serious expression on her face. She then holds out her right hand, except her pinkie was the only finger raised. A pinkie promise as it’s called. “I promise!” The serious expression on her face was wiped immediately, now back to the bright and mischievous grin that her parents loved oh so much. With an endearing smile, Cessair intertwines his pinkie with Velvet’s tiny one.

 

“Alright, so you remember Mr. Adel right? The big businessman that gives you chocolates?” Now it was Vivienne who was surprised. When her husband said he made a big decision, she expected something that was not related to business. She opens her mouth to press further, but then she felt her daughter shift on her lap. Despite her urges to ask for further details, she knew that she had to hold back since her daughter was the main priority. “Of course! He’s very, very nice to me.” Velvet nods, now intrigued. 

 

“Well I’m sure you haven’t met his little child yet have you?” Velvet nods, eyes clouded with confusion The reason Cessair refused to use the pronouns ‘he’ nor ‘she’ was because he himself hadn't even met the young Adel heir, and so he didn’t really want to give his daughter the wrong idea. Momentarily, his eyes drift away from his little princess, and towards his queen. Vivienne’s face was practically screaming surprise. It seems that she had already caught on to what exactly it was he’s trying to say. After all, her parents talked to her like this around three decades ago too. She nods to her husband, a signal that she approved and that he could continue. 

 

“Vel, papa made an arrangement with Mr. Adel for you to marry his little kid.” There, he said it. He finally let it off his chest and was now waiting for it all to come crashing down on him. He’s now waiting for the loud scream, the big disagreement. The big speech about how she should have the choice to choose her love. He’s now waiting for his sweet girl to refuse.

 

“So, we’ll be like you and mama? We’ll live together and hug a lot?” She asks, her innocent questions still too pure for this world. “That’s right, Vel.” Vivienne finally spoke up. “You see your big dollhouse over there?” She points to the massive living room, finger beckoning Velvet to follow it with her eyes. “You two will live in a house like that. You’ll be like mama and papa.” Vivienne finishes, now also waiting for her daughter to respond. 

 

“Then that would be nice. You and mama always mile when you’re together. It’s like Santa’s visiting you guys.” Velvet grins like a Christmas tree at the thought. “Then, if I’ll have someone to love me like mama loves you, papa, then it doesn’t sound so bad!” She smiles happily, jumping off her mother’s lap, and running into her father’s.

 

Cessair was, to say the least, surprised when little arms wrapped themselves around his neck. He was stunned. Maybe it was just because of her pure and innocent little mind. Maybe it was because she was too young to understand the weight of it. Maybe there’ll come a time wherein she will resent him, but for now, it wasn’t that time yet. For now, she has yet to harbor such negative feelings for him. For now, all that matters to him was that she was happy. For now, it was him, Velvet, and Vivienne, a happy and loving family. 

 

Before long, another pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and Velvet. Vivienne was now also joining the hug. Cessair couldn’t be more grateful.

 

That night, Vivienne had carried Velvet all the way up to her bedroom to read her a story and to tuck her in, while Cessair finished up company work in his study.

 

“And so the prince and the princess lived happily ever after. The end.” Vivienne closes the storybook, standing to put it away with the other fairy tales sitting on the shelf. “Mama?” Velvet calls out in her sleepy haze. “Yes, sweetie?” Vivienne replies, now seated back beside her half asleep daughter. “Did you and papa get your happy ending like the prince and princess in the story?” The little bun ask, immediately covering her mouth as a yawn managed to crawl its way out.

 

With a soft smile, Vivienne replies. “We did. Me and papa are now living in our happy end.” She grins. A grin oh so similar to Velvet’s. From the way her eyes crinkled, to the way her lips formed such a mischievous and sheepish shape. She and Velvet really did look alike. “That’s good. Then, if I get married...we’ll...be like...that...too…..” Within seconds, Velvet was out like a light. Vivienne smile grows larger if that was even possible. Her daughter was too adorable for even her to fathom, Velvet was a blessing from the gods indeed.

 

The older Scarlatina leans forward, lips making contact with her little girl’s forehead. 

 

“Yes dear, you’ll have a happy ending too.” 


End file.
